The overall objective of the proposed research is to determine the effects of some major marihuana components and their metabolites on cell proliferation in mammalian cells. Continuously dividing cells as well as quiescent cells which can be stimulated to proliferate will be studied. These investigations will be specifically directed towards elucidating the influence of the cannabinoids on 1) the proliferative capacity of mammalian cells and 2) the anabolism and catabolism of nuclear macromolecules envolved in ligulating the complex and interdependent series of biochemical events associated with DNA replication and mitosis. Hopefully, the approaches outlined in this proposal will ultimately lead to a clearer understanding of the molecular mechanisms of marihuana action and in turn provide the basis for a more realistic evaluation of the potential health problems surrounding the ever increasing use of marihuana in our society and throughout the world today.